Kiss And Tell
by Dashing-xo
Summary: Mike hates Ted. He wants him to suffer like he did using his perfect plan.  I suck at summaries  Warning: Sex and cursing.


Title: Kiss And Tell

Warnings: Maryse and Ted bashing, Sex, Some cursing, Slut!Brett

Paring: The Miz/Brett Dibiase mentions of Miz/Morrison, Codiasi

Summery: Mike hates Ted. He wants him to suffer like he did using his perfect plan. (I suck at summaries)

Cody found everything about Maryse Ouellet sickening. Her yellow hair and cheap, tacky extensions which looked more processed then KFC, her annoying accent, her fake plastic boobs but most of all her new sugar daddy, Ted fucking Dibiase jr. To everybody in the WWE universe they where the perfect couple but not so long ago Cody and Ted where, in the eyes of everybody back stage the perfect couple. What changed that was the draft. Cody started to hear less and less of Teddy when he asked his boyfriend if everything was okay he got a simple "Everything's fine baby boy", that was before Maryse came along. Long story short Maryse and Ted where fucking. After everything Ted and Cody had been threw, Ted didn't care, Ted had done the same to Cody as what they had done to Kristen.

Codys heart was broken and you would think Mike would to. But he never loved Maryse, they where more friends then lovers even when they where together but Mike thought she was hot so why not be with her. The person he did love and still after years can not admit it, is John Hennigan or Morrison as he is better known as. So what does he have to do with Ted Dibiase jr? Well as if having Cody Rhodes then Maryse wasn't enough, Ted had slept with John. That hurt Mike. Everything Cody felt towards Maryse was what Mike felt towards Ted and then some. Cody was Mikes friend and he saw the sadness and emptiness in Cody after they hung out before NXT, how could somebody hurt him, it was like kicking a puppy.

Now people assume Mike must be having sex with every guy or girl he can get his hands on in a club and shouldn't be to bothered about John being with Ted as it would be hypocritical but that was far from the truth. The only company he'd had was his hand thinking about that sparkle abed prick. Mike hadn't been near anyone in months, he'd even turned down offers from Alex Riley and despite how much he'd wanted to fuck Alex like there was no tomorrow, he couldn't. He could only think of John since they'd been put on Raw together. This angered Mike, he didn't believe in love and he didn't want to give himself over completely to somebody then have them fuck up and break his heart. Like he'd seen happen with Cody and many others before him.

Ted Dibiase Jr made Mike sick. He made his blood boil and his skin crawl. Ted had everything given to him on a silver plate, he'd gotten into the business, been given a push and his own goddamn movie all because of his families name. That alone annoyed Mike but he would of over looked that if the million dollar brat was friendly and humble, like Cody. But he wasn't, he was arrogant and cocky and bragged to end about how much money he'd spent on this and that. He'd bragged about how he'd screwed John to the locker room, that was the last straw. Mike had to do something, he needed to do something to put Ted back in his place and to maybe get John back.

The perfect opportunity was arriving fresh from Florida in a few days.

Miz was stood watching the youngest Dibiase talk animatedly to a few members of Nexus. Mike was waiting for the right time to go over and start the plan which he'd been obsessing over for a few days. He made his way over to the other side of the bar when Brett was alone ignoring Evans nerdy voice as he paced forward.

"Hey Brett" He seemed to startle the younger man but he soon got a adorable smile and a shy "Hey Miz" in a nice southern drawl, that Mike didn't find annoying like he did Teds. He'd known better than to let Ted know how much he hated him just in case he warned his younger brother to stay away from him.

"Oh c'mon call me Mike, do you want to dance cutie?" Miz never used names like that but for some reason it suited the moment and seemed to please Brett as he giggled and followed him to the dance floor. They done Mikes version of dancing which was grinding and touching and basically clothed sex. Mike had no idea Brett would be this easy but he was excited and feeling positive.

They'd went to get drinks, Brett quickly sitting on the older superstars lap in their private booth. Brett must be a Miz fan boy, this thought caused a huge Miz style smirk on Mikes face. They drank and talked and after a few minutes, Brett was straddling Mike and his lips soon found the older mans. They locked and Mike quickly became more dominant. Brett was Mikes type, twinnkish good looks, small waist and nice toned body – beside his hips which where perfect for grabbing onto during sex. He was nothing compared to John though, John was pretty, with a god like body but he wasn't this submissive they would battle for dominance, John would never win though. But it was nice part of there rough love making. Like how Johns hair was they perfect tool to yank as he was being fucked into the mattress.

That thought alone had Mike eager_. Oh god, I need a – _his thought was cut off by Brett rocking his hips into his hardness.

"Its so loud here, have you got anywhere quieter to go?" Mike stood and led the 22 year old up and out the club. He made sure to avoid any other superstars which where near.

When they got to the lift Mike lifted Brett up and wrapped his legs around his waist as they started making out again. His plan was coming together so well and he couldn't wait to get back to the locker room and tell all the other guys how he'd made Brett Dibiase his bitch and how, with minimal effort, they could do the same. Ted would be livid. Ted was so protective over his baby bro and it would kill him to know The Miz had corrupted him. Although by the way Brett was grinding on him and moaning he seriously doubted that Brett was in any shape or form innocent, despite his cute exterior.

Mike cant even remember walking to the room or entering, not because of the alcohol but because of all the adrenaline running threw his veins. Ted should of never ever touched what was his. He shouldn't of been such a obnoxious asshole but now he was getting punished. This would also cause John to come back to Mike and hopefully when John went to start a serious conversation about them, like he had done a few times since they'd been on raw together, Mike wouldn't panic and run off.

Mike pushed all thoughts of his plan and the other people involved out of his head as he started to walk to the bed with Brett. The younger man got on top, like he had in the club and they continued kissing. This time it was harder and they started to explore each others bodies. Mike lifting Bretts top of and then his own. Brett got up off and started to undo Mikes pants. Mikes hardness popped out. He hadn't bothered to wear underwear, there wasn't a point when he already had this thought out. He'd heard Brett hadn't been so hard to get into bed by people who where far to scared to admit it to his older brothers face. Un-like Mike.

Brett emeadiatly opened his mouth and sealed his lips over him as he teased his tongue around his length, sliding his lips up and down. Mike gripped onto Bretts hair, it was just as short as his own, nothing like johns, where he could grab and pull him up and down his lengh. Mike soon realised he was doing that anyway and he shook his head to try and rid his thoughts of glitter-butt. He didn't want to think of him. He just wanted to let out months of sexual frustration on the young man between his legs. Who was know jacking himself off in time with his mouth movements.

"Brett stop..." Mike didn't want to come in his mouth. He wanted to fuck. "… come here" he added with a smirk as he shuffled up the bed and tapped his thighs.

Brett crawled up and then impaled himself on his dick, letting out a loud moan and throwing his head back. He opened his eyes slowly as he got used to Mikes dick inside him. Brett started to bounce himself up and down. Mike then gripped onto his hips and thrusted himself into his all too willing body.

"Oh fuck harder Mike" Brett screamed out with his head thrown back. Mike changed thier position so he was on top and started to fuck into him hard and fast letting out a grunt now and then. Mike started to slow the pace down but doing it just as hard. Mike thrust into him again, holding his hips tightly Brett pushed up at Mike as wrapping his legs around him forcing him deeper inside him. Lifting him higher off the bed Mike managed to drive even deeper with the next thrust, making him moan like a pretty little whore, getting fucked into a hotel bed by one of his older brothers closest 'friends'. Not that that botherd Brett nor did the fact that Mike is 7 years older than him.

Mike pulled out of Brett then easily bent him over the edge of the bed. He put his hands on the Mississippi natives shoulders slowly sliding them down his sides, heat was radiating from him and tiny groans escaped his lips as Mikes fingers glided down him. Mike was just gently moving inside him, but making no effort to actually fuck him. Wanting, no, needing to hear baby dibiase begged to be fucked. Which he did;

"Oh Please Mike…" He said breathlessly Mike gave him no warning before rocking his pelvis backwards and literally slamming into him, feeling the scream vibrate though him before it left his body. He started the rough pace again as Brett mouned louder than ever and gripped on the sheets in front of him. Mike could feel a orgasim coming on as he witnessed a change of expression in the younger mans face, almost as if a idea had popped into his pretty head.

"Want me to be naughty?" He giggled at Mikes confused face before quickly sliding a finger into his hole to join Mikes dick.

Mike stared in lust filled shock as Brett giggled some more. That was the last straw Mike was going to make sure the little slut wouldn't be walking straight for days. As he ploughed into him, he let his hand cascade around Bretts hip and past his thigh, reaching between him and the bed to grip his erection. He was harder than Miz expected, making him feel pretty proud of his efforts as he started to slowly move his hand up and down over him.

Soon his face was buried in his sheets, muffling his moans and pleasure ridden cries somewhat. Mikes free hand supported his position over him, bent over as Mike thrust in and out as fast as his hips would allow, quickly rubbing and pumping his penis from behind. Groaning heavily, Brett arched up, pushing himself onto his hands, fingers clutching desperately at the sheets, Mike grinned and leant down slightly, pushing harder inside him, and let his teeth clamp onto his right ear.

He twisted and seethed, moaning out Mikes name louder and louder as the older man tugged lightly on him, stroking over his hard on and rocking a thrust into him.

"OH, FUCK MIKE!" He screamed, flopping and falling forward onto the bed as he came.

Feeling Brett tense, tightening around Mizs' erection and vibrate along with his orgasm he came inside of him, and followed his movements, making sure he didn't land on top of the smaller man and squish him.

There was a few minutes of heavy breathing as they both enjoyed the after shocks of there mind blowing orgasms.

"Can I use your shower?" Bret broke the silence as he stood up. His own cum all over his stomach and Mikes probably dribbling out his butt.

"Knock yourself out" Mike smirked as Brett limped his way to the bathroom.

Mission complete.

The Raw locker room where all talking about Mike and Bretts sexcapade. Ted was blissfully oblivious, nobody wanting to be the bearer of bad news. Mike didn't know how Ted had found out but he had. Mike could tell. They caught eye contact and Ted went pale, he swollowed hard and was almost sweating – how dare somebody make his little brother there bitch. Especialy his friend. But that was it Mike wasn't his friend. And it all hit Ted like a ton of bricks.

Mike could see all this from the other side of the room and he smiled. Not the smug smile ot the smirk you see on the Miz every Monday night. A true smile. Because for the first time in so long Mike Mizanin was happy.


End file.
